If You Seek Amy
by LissaUnderground
Summary: Joker takes a liking to a plain jane stripper by the name of... Amy. A quick one-shot songfic rated t for little language and a bit of gore. - reedited


**A/N: The song is 'If U Seek Amy', it is sung by Britney Spears.**

**- ***

* * *

_La la la, la la la__  
__La la la, la la la_

Music poured from the high tech speakers that were around the huge room in 'Toxic'. The place had once been a ballroom where sophisticated men and women would meet for parties and charity events. There had been a wide, open dance floor that always had space since the tables had been pushed to the sides around the room. There had been ice sculptures, waiters carrying trays of food, a fountain, chandeliers, and tables covered in lace tablecloths that usually held crystal dishes and glasses, as well as candles and bowls with rosebuds floating on the surface.

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?__  
__Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh_

Now, the room had a stage that contained poles and a catwalk. There was a bar that loaded with alcohol and wine. Strobe lights hung from the ceiling along with a disco ball that reflected on the ground illuminating the colors of the rainbow thanks to the multi-colored stage lights. There were tables every where, and there was no longer space to ballroom dance without crashing into a table.

_Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime__  
__For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh_

Men where everywhere, some dressed well with clean shaven faces, others… not so much. They all sat at tables with drinks staring at the beautiful half-dressed women. Some spun on the poles, others gave the drunken men lap dances and others just strutted their stuff.

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh__  
__I can't get her off of my brain_

Toxic was a strip joint.

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go__  
__Can somebody take me home?_

At the back of the stage a heavy red curtain hung, behind the curtain was every man's dream. Not only was Toxic a strip club, but it was also a whore house. Room after room drunken men lay with one to five skimpily dressed (or completely naked) women. Out of the twelve large rooms only two were for the girls to dress erm, down.

_Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho_

In the second 'dress' room, a girl named Amy Brookes sat, taking curlers out of her long, luscious blond hair. She fixed her make up and threw on her 7-inch platform shoes. She felt ashamed to have a job like this, but hey, it paid the bills, without help that is.

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me__  
__But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

Her attire was a black bra, an off shoulder cover-up which showed off her midriff and a skirt that only went down 2 inches of her thighs. Underneath, she wore a lacy black thong. Girls around her dressed as well, for the final act.

_Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?__  
__All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

She walked to behind the curtain. She heard the DJ's voice raise over the Black Eyed Pea's 'Pump It' as the strippers scurried off stage.

_Love me hate me, la la la, la la la__  
_

"And now we go' the final act y'all," he said, and the song 'If U Seek Amy' started to play. "Give it up for

Amy Brookes!"

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up__  
__I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh_

Amy stepped out, placing a manicured hand on her thigh, which she bent in a side lunge. The men howled. Amy stepped down the steps throwing a few high kicks in as she went.She did a 360 degree turn, wiggling her butt up and down.Amy threw the cover up over her head, making the men howl.She shimmy-spun her self down to a squat position.She slid to her stomach, kicking her feet above her head, criss-crossing them.She got back to her feet, after a split which she did, her butt facing the audience.Amy teased them by lowering her bra a bit and snapping the band of her thong, making the men whine. She sauntered doff the stage quickly giving short lap dances to a few men who moaned before stuffing money into the strap of her bra.

_I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face__  
__But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh__  
_

"Well, aren-**t** you a feisty little kitten," the voice of the man she was teasing giggled in her ear. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as she looked at man; he wore a purple suit, green vest and tie, and red, black and white face paint. She scrambled off his lap and practically ran back to the center of the stage for her queue.

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh__  
__I can't get her off of my brain_

Other strippers twirled onto stage, and the men's eyes popped. Amy danced with the other girls in unison but kept her eyes on his-the Joker's, which were full of lust.

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go__  
__Can somebody take me home?_

As soon as the song was over, Amy went back to the dressing room. She pulled her stash out of her bra and thong straps and counted.

_Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho_

"Looks like I can afford another JuicyCouture," she snickered a bit, stuffing the $647 into her purse. She had rich family members who paid for her high rise apartment, but she wanted to pay for things on her own. She had never went to college, despite her brightness and found no easy minimum wage jobs, like a barista at Starbucks or a worker at Taco Bell, so she stooped low enough to strip.

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me__  
__But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

The other strippers came in and changed and left, though some stayed to make a little extra cash, by means of prostitutisim.

_Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?__  
__All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

"Brookes," her head snapped up. She had been removing her make up and jewelry, but as soon as she heard the manager's voice she looked towards the door.

_Love me hate me_

"Yes sir?"

_Oh, so what you want about me?__  
__Oh, but can't you see what I see?_

"We have an extra job for you tonight." He said.

_Oh, so what you want about me?__  
__La la la, la la la_

"I'd rather not, sir," she said straight forwardly. "I gotta feed the cat."

_So tell me if you see her__  
__'Cause I've been waiting here forever_

"Think of it this way," he snarled, "get your pretty little ass into room 6 or you're fired." She nodded furiously.

_Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight__  
__Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like_

"Right away sir," she said. The man must have been important. He slammed the door as he walked out.

_Oh baby baby baby_

Amy quickly reapplied her makeup and perfume. She then threw on her other costume, which was only lingerie. She walked to room 6.

_Oh baby baby baby_

The door slammed behind her. She turned to see the Joker blocking the door.

_La la la, la la la__  
__La la la, la la la_

"I'm gunn-ah enjoy this," he squealed. Amy's eyes widened wider than Bambi's. She squeaked. The Joker smiled lustfully toward her, showing of his candy corn yellow teeth. "On the bed," he said pointing at the large canopy with his switchblade. Amy didn't move.

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me__  
_

"I-I-I have a money first policy." She said, stuttering. The Joker threw $250 toward the door.

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

"Now, on. The. Be**d**." He said eyes full of malice. Amy squeaked as she sat on the edge, slipping her shoes of. He got on as well, dragging her body against his. He touched and kissed her. He was about to undo her bra.

_Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see_

"I need to pee," Amy said suddenly. He growled and pointed to the clock.

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

"2 minutes, 'r I'll have tah join ya." Amy nodded and ran out. She ran to the dressing room and threw her trench coat on, ditching her regular clothes and purse. She stepped into her converse and ran out the exit, not looking back.

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me, yeah_

_Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?_

"6 more blocks Brookes," she said, after minutes of running. Stupidly, she made turn into an alley, hoping for a short cut. She started to climb the wire fence, ignoring the cuts forming on her hands.

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

"Where ya going pretty?" She heard a drunken voice giggle, and then she was ripped from the fence and slammed to the wall. Her vision blurred, but felt her coat torn off. "Look boys, she's got herself all ready for us," the voice snickered. Amy focused her eyes and saw four, five, **six** men around her, looking lustful.

_Love me hate me_

"Oh this is gonna be fun," a chubby man on the right giggled in an almost girly voice. The man right in front of her, tugged on her undies.

_Oh, so what you want about me?_

But then he fell, and the others did just as quick.

_Oh, but can't you see what I see?_

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!" She screamed before the Joker stuffed a handkerchief in her mouth.

_Love me hate me_

"Now-ah," he growled, the dark paint surrounding his eyes blending with his irises and his pupils. "Shh, let's finish what we started," He smiled horrifically.

_Oh, so what you want about me?_

And no one heard her screams, or cared.

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_


End file.
